


Soccer Angel

by earthseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader!Dean, Jock!Cas, M/M, One-Shot, Soccerplayer!Cas, a whole lot of fluff because I love it, bring it on refrences, highschool musical moments, kissies, mentions of soccer terms, not that many though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never meant to join the cheer squad, but here he was in tight booty shorts and a v-neck for all the world to see. All because of that stupid Bring It On movie and Cas doubting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soccer Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from [This Image](http://castielnovak.tumblr.com/tagged/my-drawings) c:
> 
> My soccer knowledge comes from many viewings of Mexico games and mini heart-attacks when my step-dad screams "GOALASO GOALASO GOALASO". 
> 
> (un-beta'd)
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean Winchester is not ashamed of being a cheerleader. Insult him being a male cheerleader and he will cheer his way over to you and tell you the fuck off. He’s proud of the way he could move his hips, the way he could give the soccer team motivation, hell even the way his ass looked in those little shorts the team made him wear.

What Dean’s probably the most proud of was the way he could get Cas to blush on the field. The way he could get the usually stoic captain to fumble his feet and blush from his neck up to his ears. That alone was worth the eye roll Coach Michael gave him and the occasional slap on the back of the head from Lisa. Even if it might cost them a goal or two, Cas’ blush was all worth it.

Dean never meant to join the cheer squad. He wasn't one to strut his stuff out for the world to see. He was more of the I'm going to sit here while you go do your thing kind of guy. Hell, he wasn't one to wear tight clothes outside of the comfort of his home, but here he was in tight booty shorts and a v-neck for all the world to see. All because of that stupid Bring It On movie and Cas doubting him.

_A little over two months ago..._

_It was a late Saturday night, Castiel was sitting on Dean’s sofa while Dean’s head was in his lap. They were watching Bring It On: All or Nothing while waiting for one of Cas’ much loved reality shows to play. Dean had seen the movie before -it was not only a classic but a guilty pleasure- so he wasn't paying much attention it. He paying attention to the way Cas’ fingers were gliding through his hair and not the fact that Britney and Camille were about to have another fight over some move._

_Dean purred up into the fingers and unconsciously hummed to song while slightly moving his hips._

_Castiel smirked down at Dean, “Would you be my cheerleader, Dean?”_

_Dean frowned at the stopping fingers and instead pulled Cas’ face down and kissed him, “Hell yeah.”_

_Castiel hummed against his lips, “I doubt that.”_

_“You doubt my loyalty!” Dean theatrically gripped his heart._

_“No, I doubt that you’ll ever join the cheer team.”_

_Dean crossed his arms over his chest, “Just watch me.”_

_“I’ll watch you if you’re cheering for me next game.”_

_“You bet your tight ass I will be.”_

_Castiel kissed his nose, “Sure Dean.”_

So Dean went and did what any man with a hurt pride would do, he signed up for the cheer team. At first Lisa was reluctant to let him join the team, but Anna reassured Lisa that Dean was so far gone on Cas that a bus of girls could offer him their virginity and he could care less. So, he learned all the routines, wore the skimpy outfit and even chatted on a daily basis with the team. Within the first week he managed to memorize the routines and cheers, become the team’s bodyguard of sorts and be the “gay” best friend to a lot of the girls. 

Now Dean was cheering at the soccer game that could get them to state, Cas’ team had the ball and the other team was falling behind by a good two goals. Dean watched Cas fly down the field switching the ball between his feet, occasionally passing it, only to get it once again. Cas was the captain of the team, the fastest runner and the one who made the most goals. Basically the other team hated when he had the ball or was even in the presence of the game. Dean thinks even the grass is afraid in Cas’ wake.

As Cas got closer to the goal their cheers got louder.

“I don't know but I've been told!” Dean yelled,

“I don’t know but I've been told!” The team repeats.

Dean smirked, “That Cas’ ass is hot as gold!” 

The team rolled their eyes at the lyric change, “That Garrison Angels are good as gold!”

Dean and the team yelled in usion, “We kick but in the field and when we play we never yield!”

Half the squad, “One, two!”

Other half, “Three, four!”

Whole squad, “Go, Garrison Angels, go!” 

They all watched in anticipation as Cas kicked the ball. Seconds were left on the clock and if they made this last goal they’d get to the state tournament.

Dean held his breath as one of the other team members tried to cut Cas off but elbowing him in the rib, he looked to the ref hoping a yellow flag would be thrown, no such thing was thrown. He’d fix that guy up later. Dean turned to back to where Cas was, the fucker got the ball in the net.

All of Garrison Academy went crazy, people yelling and clapping. Cas doing a run and slide down the field, the other team frowning but shaking hands with Cas’ team anyways. Dean laughed when the people in the stands started chanting “Olé, Olé, Olé, Olé, Olé, Olé!” to the teams win.

Dean ran over to where Cas was being congratulated and tackled him into a hug, he picked Cas up and spun him around, “Congrats, babe!”

Castiel smiled and blushed “Thank you, Dean.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, hitched his legs around Dean’s waist and kissed him. Dean smiled into the kiss when people started cat calling at them, he move away from Cas’ face and yelled, “MY BOYFRIEND JUST WON THE GAME!” before running, with Cas still on him, to the privacy of his Impala.

His boyfriend just won the fucking game to get Garrison Academy’s Angels to the state tournament, he deserved _at least_ a hot make out session. And that’s just what he’s going to get. And maybe a little more, but nobody had to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a "WHAT TEAM"  
>  "WILD CATS"   
> moment when writing this. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://earth-seraph.tumblr.com/)


End file.
